


Haikyuu!! Captains GC

by Rose_Cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Cat/pseuds/Rose_Cat
Summary: **Oikawa Tooru has created 'Captains'****Oikawa Tooru added Kita Shinsuke, Kuroo Tetsurou, Boku... plus seven others**Iizuna Tsukasa: you realise that Ushijima needs to be on here too, right?Oikawa Tooru: 😒**Oikawa Tooru added Ushijima Wakatoshi**
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

11:29pm

**Oikawa Tooru has created 'Captains'**

**Oikawa Tooru added Kita Shinsuke, Kuroo Tetsurou, Boku... plus seven others**

Iizuna Tsukasa: you realise that Ushijima needs to be on here too, right?

Oikawa Tooru: 😒

**Oikawa Tooru added Ushijima Wakatoshi**

Kuroo Tetsurou: Hey what's this?

Bokuto Kotarou: Duh, a captains group chat

Sawamura Daichi: Hell just freezed over.

Bokuto Kotarou: HEY!

Bokuto Kotarou: just for that...

**Bokuto Kotarou changed Sawamura Daichi's name to Deadchi**

Deadchi: ..........

**Deadchi changed Bokuto Kotarou's name to Overused Owl**

Overused Owl: I-

Kuroo Tetsurou: PFFT YOU TWO-

Kuroo Tetsurou: oh no.....

**Overused Owl has changed Kuroo Tetsurou's name to Idiot Cat**

Idiot Cat: that's the best you could come up with? 

**Daishou Suguru has changed Idiot Cat's name to Rooster-hair bastard**

Rooster-hair bastard: IGHWJFD ISTFG YOU SON OF A-

Ushijima Wakatoshi: please can we not have conflict too soon in this chat?

Deadchi: Too soon?

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Conflict is inevitable. I would like to delay it as long as possible.

Oikawa Tooru: In that case

Oikawa Tooru: Who wants to fight?

Kita Shinsuke: I-

Terushima Yuuji: No one wants to fight you. 

Terushima Yuuji: They'd win too easily. 

Overused Owl: PFFTNDNEBDJSBD

Oikawa Tooru: heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢

Rooster-hair bastard: LMAO 

Rooster-hair bastard: ..........

Rooster-hair bastard: WHY CAN'T I CHANGE MY NAMEEEEJDHEJXND

Rooster-hair bastard: DAISHOU WHAT DID YOU DO

Daishou Suguru: WHY DO YOU THINK IT WAS ME?!

Daishou Suguru: I MEAN IT WAS ME BUT STILL-

Rooster-hair bastard: SEE?!?!

**Rooster-hair bastard has changed Daishou Suguru's name to Snake bastard**

Snake bastard: I-

Rooster-hair bastard: HA!

Terushima Yuuji: oh my god shut up you two

Rooster-hair bastard: I-

Snake bastard: I-

Rooster-hair bastard: Fine

Snake bastard: fine

Futakuchi Kenji: they had the exact same reactions-

Snake bastard: SHUT

Rooster-hair bastard: SHUT

Snake bastard: STOP COPYING ME

Rooster-hair bastard: I'M NOT STOP OVERREACTING

Moniwa Kaname: aaaaand they're gone

Moniwa Kaname: again

Snake bastard: OVERREACTING?!? I'LL SHOW YOU OVERREACTING

Rooster-hair bastard: YOU SEE YOU JUST PROVED MY POINT

Snake bastard: I DIDN'T

Terushima Yuuji: you did

Snake bastard: JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON

Terushima Yuuji: NEITHER I WANT YOU BOTH TO SHUT THE FUCK UP

Snake bastard: ......

Rooster-hair bastard: fine

Terushima Yuuji: good

Iizuna Tsukasa: whod've thunk the baby of this group would stop the fight

Oikawa Tooru: OMG HE ISSSSS

Kita Shinsuke: all the caps are giving me a headache

Ushijima Wakatoshi: that makes no sense

Oikawa Tooru: ANYWAYS

Oikawa Tooru: TERUSHIMA IS BABEY

Terushima Yuuji: I AM THE SAME AGE AS FUTAKUCHI WHY ISN'T HE ALSO BABY

Rooster-hair bastard: cos he's nearly as snakey as Daishou

Snake bastard: bitch no one's on my level

Moniwa Kaname: don't start again

Rooster-hair bastard: yes mum

Rooster-hair bastard: WAIT SHIT I MEAN-

Overused Owl: mum does kinda fit Moniwa

Deadchi: he's basically kid Takeda

Kita Shinsuke: isn't Takeda like, twenty?

Deadchi: nope

Deadchi: he's 29

Oikawa Tooru: HE'S HOW OLD

Oikawa Tooru: I did *not* expect that. 

Futakuchi Kenji: no one did 

Moniwa Kaname: anyways it's one am everyone go to sleep

Deadchi: see what I mean?

Deadchi,: but I agree

Ushijima Wakatoshi: yes, let's. This chaos is giving me a headache

Kita Shinsuke: someone who agrees.

Moniwa Kaname: goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2
> 
> Thanks to all the amazing people who have given this Kudos and bookmarked this!

3:21am Captains

Oikawa Tooru: is anyone awake? 

Oikawa Tooru: I can't sleep

Oikawa Tooru: helloooo????

Oikawa Tooru: hello from the other siiiiiiiddddeeee

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I am now

Ushijima Wakatoshi: you woke me up

Oikawa Tooru: AND SUDDENLY I'M TIRED GOODNIGHT

Ushijima Wakatoshi: good night Oikawa

7:46am Captains

Kita Shinsuke: Oikawa you need proper rest. Go to sleep earlier tonight

Oikawa Tooru: I-

Oikawa Tooru: Yes dad

Oikawa Tooru: OH

**Oikawa Tooru has changed Moniwa Kaname's name to Monimum**

**Oikawa Tooru has changed Kita Shinsuke's name to Kitadad**

Oikawa Tooru: perfect

Oikawa Tooru: wait nearly perfect

**Futakuchi Kenji has changed Ushijima Wakatoshi's name to Ushiwaka**

Oikawa Tooru: you read my mind ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

Futakuchi Kenji: ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡ ikik babe

Monimum: babe? But don't you like-

Futakuchi Kenji: SHUT

Oikawa Tooru: ohho~ 

Oikawa Tooru: what's this?

Oikawa Tooru: does somebody have a crush~

Ushiwaka: you have no room to talk Oikawa

Oikawa Tooru: I-

Oikawa Tooru: Shut up Ushiwaka

Futakuchi Kenji: OH NOW DOES HE???

**Futakuchi Kenji has changed Oikawa Tooru's name to Hypocrite**

Hypocrite: How am I hypocritical??

Futakuchi Kenji: do I need to answer that?

**Hypocrite has changed their name to Beauty Queen**

**Iizuna Tsukasa has changed Beauty Queen's name to Drama Queen**

Overused Owl: LMAO

Rooster-hair bastard: BAHAHAHABABA

Snake bastard: *haha

Rooster-hair bastard: OI

Terushima Yuuji: can we just focus on the fact that Futakuchi and Oikawa have crushes?

Drama Queen: please no

Futakuchi Kenji: please no

Kitadad: so you admit it then?

Overused Owl: 👀🍵

Rooster-hair bastard: 👀🍵

Snake bastard: 👀🍵

Monimum: 👀🍵

Terushima Yuuji: ✨🍵

Terushima Yuuji: shit-

Terushima Yuuji: 👀🍵*

Snake bastard: lol

Futakuchi Kenji: okay fine I admit

Overused Owl: WHO

Overused Owl: HOO*

Drama Queen: lmao

Drama Queen: but yes

Drama Queen: who?

Futakuchi Kenji: Aone

Rooster-hair bastard: wait is he the tall white haired one?

Futakuchi Kenji: yh

Terushima Yuuji: Wait really????

Terushima Yuuji: if you're okay with me telling Boats then I have a bet to collect

Terushima Yuuji: lmao Bobata autocorrected to Boats

Futakuchi Kenji: as long as it's just Bobata

Terushima Yuuji: deal

Terushima Yuuji: I HAVE £10 TO COLLECT CYA

Ushiwaka: £10 is alot for a bet

Drama Queen: you can't talk about money rich boy

Futakuchi Kenji: coughgatekeepingcough

Drama Queen: NSHDJEIR

Ushiwaka: you just reminded me

Ushiwaka: you still haven't said your crush

Drama Queen: .........

Monimum: oh yes, he hasn't

Drama Queen: guess

Kitadad: Iwaizumi

Drama Queen: HOW YOU HAVE NEVER MET ME

Kitadad: it's 8:30 some of ya are going to late at this rate

Monimum: he's a poet and he doesn't know it

Drama Queen: DON'T IGNORE ME

Iizuna Tsukasa: Pfft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! 
> 
> Btw if anyone reading wants to see something included just comment and I'll see if I can put it in!
> 
> (Sorry if this is a bit short)

4:18pm Captains

Deadchi: for once I want to live up to my name

Monimum: oh no what happened

Snake bastard: oof

Overused Owl: that difference-

Drama Queen: oh dear what happened?

Deadchi: well

Deadchi: it was assembly yeah?

Kitadad: yeah

Deadchi: and it was silent yeah?

Monimum: yeah

Terushima Yuuji: love how the parents replied first

Deadchi: and my stomach had to do a fucking whale call yeah?

Overused Owl: lmao oh dead

Overused Owl: LMAO I MEANT DEAR

Snake bastard: it fits tho

Overused Owl: true dat

Deadchi: and now the WHOLE school calls me Rumbles

Rooster-hair bastard: I-

Rooster-hair bastard: IT WAS THAT LOUD SKDNEIXJE LMAO I CAN'T BREATHE SEND HELP

Futakuchi Kenji: HELP I AM CHOKING ON AIRNZSNXIE HAHAHAHA

Drama Queen: JWJXJDNXIE OMG I COLLAPSED

Deadchi: so did Suga 

Deadchi: I legit scared Asahi with it the poor guy

Iizuna Tsukasa: lol oh no

Kitadad: @Deadchi you created the very first time the second years hear me laugh

Kitadad: well done

Drama Queen: noooooo I wanna hear ittttt

Terushima Yuuji: I am crying holy shit

Ushiwaka: that is unfortunate yet funny

Deadchi: It is unfortunate isn't it?

Ushijima Wakatoshi: Yes it is

9:49pm Captains

**All names have been reset**

Kuroo Tetsurou: huh?

Iizuna Tsukasa: apparently there's a glitch that resents names

Kuroo Tetsurou: well thank fuck

Daishou Suguru: well thank fuck 

Moniwa Kaname: they did it again

Kita Shinsuke: they did it again

Bokuto Kotarou: this is creepy

Terushima Yuuji: this is creepy

Ushijima Wakatoshi: why is everything being said twice?

Sawamura Daichi: why is everything being said twice?

Oikawa Tooru: what the hell

Iizuna Tsukasa: what the hell

Kita Shinsuke: umm

Futakuchi Kenji: umm

Kuroo Tetsurou: this is too creepy stoooop

Daishou Suguru: this is too creepy stoooop

Kita Shinsuke: let's stop texting now and whatever is happening will stop tomorrow

Iizuna Tsukasa: let's stop texting now and whatever is happening will stop tomorrow

Oikawa Tooru: GOODNIGHT

Bokuto Kotarou: GOODNIGHT

Futakuchi Kenji: ewwwww wth

Kuroo Tetsurou: ewwwww wth

Ushijima Wakatoshi: phones away now

Moniwa Kaname: phones away now

Terushima Yuuji: When will this stoooop wth

Kuroo Tetsurou: when will this stoooop wth

Futakuchi Kenji: when people stop talking

Oikawa Tooru: when people stop talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Updates may be random


End file.
